Freckles And A Scarf
by Troublebones
Summary: GKM prompt, please read the warnings inside. Neko!Brittany is going into heat, and her wife is happy to oblige.


**WARNING: Girl!peen, neko!Brittany.**

**This is a GKM prompt so obviously not everyone's cup of tea. Kinks include: multiple orgasms, bareback, pregnancy, and slight bondage.**

* * *

**Prompt: **_"Santana and Brittany are in their early twenties and happily married. Ever since they have decided they want kids, they've been going at it a lot. Still, they are in no hurry. Both women just like the fact that they get to do a lot of barebacking on pretty much every surface in their home._

_On the first saturday of each month, Brittany goes into heat and turn from innocent!Brittany to slut!Brittany. On one of those Saturdays she wakes Santana up by giving her a blowjob, then she begs to be fucked. They spend the whole day having rough sex in various positions. The dirty talk comes mostly from Brittany, since Santana isn't used to seeing her sweet, innocent wife behave like a total slut._

_The next day, when Brittany is back to her usual self, Santana teases her about it and then goes down on Brittany. Needless to say that this time, Brittany turns into a whimpering and moaning mess."_

* * *

It's not even dawn yet when Brittany feels the tingles on her body and the pulsing between her legs, making her toes curl under the thick red cover and her eyes snap open. She's still dizzy with sleep when she wonders what time and day it is, but is quickly reminded that it's definitely Saturday when the intense warmth of her body makes itself known. She groans and pushes the cover to her feet, taking a deep breath when the chilly air hits and soothes her at the same time.

She feels hot and fidgety and so _empty_ that she whimpers, turning her head to look at her wife sleeping peacefully on her back. Usually Santana likes sleeping on her stomach or her side, but the way the cover is slightly pushed off of her too tells Brittany she had trouble finding a comfortable position. It makes Brittany smile as she moves so she's on her knees, bending over and kissing Santana lightly on the lips. She hears a soft hum and her furry ears immediately point up, picking up on the soft snores she has grown to love so much. Santana really is a complete goober when she's asleep. When she wakes up, however... that's a different story. One that makes Brittany smirk and gives her a devilish idea.

She's craving Santana and sleep is just a small barrier. Her body is already begging to be filled by her wife, and she knows she has to act soon or else she'll turn into a desperate sex-crazed maniac. She remembers a Saturday a few months ago, when she was in heat and whimpering for Santana, who was miles away for a family reunion that lasted the whole weekend. Brittany couldn't possibly go—she'd been mortified at the idea of any Lopez member realizing what was going on with her. No matter how long Santana had fucked her that Friday night, trying to prematurely satisfy her soon-to-go-into-heat wife, no matter how many times Brittany had taken care of herself when she left, the ache was there until Santana came back and claimed her, overwhelming all her senses until her desire was quelled and she could hear herself think again.

Of course her need for closeness with Santana never completely burns out, but going into heat is sometimes frustrating to the point of being painful, especially if her wife isn't close by. Luckily enough, it only happens the first Saturday of each month, a day Santana doesn't have any classes on, though she does have long hours during the week and tiring shifts at the Jazz club she works (and occasionally sings) at.

With that in mind, Brittany is careful not to wake her wife up too abruptly, settling first for a few peppered kissed down her neck and on her collarbone. She feels herself growing wetter by the minute, the faint scent of sex from their quickie last night tickling her nostrils and making her moan against caramel skin. Santana is so beautiful, and really Brittany could watch her for hours, but her body is so wound up she feels herself losing her patience second after second. She blows on Santana's navel before dipping her tongue and sucking on the skin just a bit, smiling when she feels her shifting.

Brittany presses soft but urgent kisses until she reaches the lines that form Santana's V, each one leading to her hardened member—courtesy of morning wood. She nudges it carefully before kissing the tip and swirling her tongue against it, humming contently when she finally takes it in her mouth. Santana is the perfect size in length and girth, and her extra appendage doesn't look out of place on her body at all. She's still the most feminine girl Brittany has met, if not more than her, and sometimes Brittany wishes they could swap places so she could know how it feels to be inside her wife as well. However, she knows they can't, so she makes the most of what she does have: mad skills. She sucks and nips at the sensitive skin as she feels it get harder, pre-cum seeping out of the tip.

Brittany finally straddles her, grinding her center against Santana's own thigh as she licks at the pre-cum, loving the bitter taste that's all Santana. She can still pick up on the faint smell of her wife's body wash –coconut– which makes her moan and slide her free hand in between her own legs to slips two fingers inside herself. After a few minutes of teasing herself to no avail, she groans in frustration.

"That's so hot, babe," she hears, the voice still raspy with sleep.

"San," Brittany whimpers, looking up and noticing Santana's tired but open eyes. With her dark tousled hair, thick lashes and dry lips that she wets with a lazy swipe of her tongue, Santana is a vision. One that makes Brittany desperate for her touch.

"C'mere," Santana murmurs, opening her arms.

Brittany is quick to comply, pulling herself up and into Santana's arms, their lips connecting in mere seconds. The kiss is all teeth and tongue, wet and warm, Brittany's progressive neediness catching up to her quicker than she thought. She whimpers when Santana's hands trail from her waist to her ass, pulling her tighter into her as she hums contently into her mouth. Brittany can feel Santana's erection pressing up against her inner thigh, pre-cum mixing itself with her own arousal.

"San, baby, I need—"

"I know," Santana says, grunting as she sits up and leans back against the headboard. She crashes her mouth against Brittany's again, her tongue sneaking its way between parted lips.

Santana winces as her swollen member twitches painfully, eager to seethe itself inside Brittany. Waking up to her wife sucking her off never fails to drive her crazy, but when Brittany goes into heat it's like they're so connected she can feel it everywhere.

"What do you want?" She questions.

"You," Brittany moans, "inside me."

"What else?" Santana groans.

Brittany swallows a strangled cry when her wife sucks and bites on her bottom lip, drawing out Brittany's most carnal feelings. She hasn't reached full heat yet but she can feel her blood begin to boil already. She's hot everywhere, the feverish desire taking over her thoughts.

"I—I don't know—I just need you so badly, _that's all I can think ab—_"

"Okay, it's okay," Santana hushes, kissing her wife's closed eyelids and cheekbones. "C'mere," she repeats, pulling Brittany completely into her.

Brittany is fast and needy as she rests her head on Santana's shoulder, lifting herself up and angling herself right above the hardened member.

"That horny, huh?" Santana smirks.

Brittany doesn't bother answering as she takes the shaft in her hand and nudges her folds apart. "Your fault," she growls.

Santana groans at the feeling of her tip covered in Brittany's juices before she nudges her wife's hand away and grips her member. She kisses Brittany hard before seething herself inside with one hard thrust, the slick and wet walls surrounding her making her moan. "Mhm that's all on you babe."

A guttural sound escapes Brittany as she feels Santana reaching so deep into her, filling her up like only she can. Her eyelids shut tight and her arms reach around Santana's neck, pulling herself so close their boobs are tightly pressed against each other, nipples rubbing each time Brittany lifts and cants her hips.

"Ride me," Santana husks, "show me what you got kitty."

Brittany groans, lifting herself back and slamming down on Santana's cock. "Don't call me that," she growls.

Santana smirks, griping Brittany's hips as she takes control and pushes deeper and faster inside her. "Then shut me up."

* * *

It's round three and Brittany is now on her back, her head near the foot of the bed and her legs spread as Santana pounds into her.

She's fucking her hard and fast, her wife's dirty words spurring her on. Brittany is always so calm and innocent when with people, even with her most of the time, but she has the filthiest mind in bed—or any surface Santana takes her on—which is only accentuated when she goes into heat. Her neko instincts and cravings are multiplied tenfold, making her needy and desperate for pleasure. Santana understands Brittany better than anyone, but even she is sometimes taken aback by how different her wife can be when in heat. She's bold and almost reckless, furiously passionate and always begging for _more, more, more. _It's an incredible turn-on and Santana is always eager to please her mate - as Brittany sometimes playfully calls her - and make sure the day doesn't end with her being frustrated.

It's all about mating, appropriately enough, and pushing into Brittany until the craving inside her is sufficiently tamed. Santana is really glad she hits the gym anytime she can, because these days are always an intense work out.

"Harder," Brittany half-groans, half-whines, spreading her legs wider. Santana complies, holding down Brittany's hips and pushing her into the mattress as she fucks her faster and deeper.

"Ohh yes," Brittany moans,_ "hnn right there baby, fuck me hard." _

"God you're so dirty, spreading your legs to get pounded like this," Santana rasps, every other word intercut by her fast thrusting. She can feel Brittany's slick, tight walls clenching around her, so wet around her cock she feels herself losing control. But she knows she needs to be the one in control; that Brittany comes before her—literally. This day is always about her satisfaction, though Santana doesn't get the short end of the stick either.

"_So good, so good_," Brittany chants, now palming and pinching her own nipples, her orgasm seconds away. "_More_... I want— oh God- I need your cum."

Santana groans low, Brittany uttering the word 'cum' not something she's gotten used to, even after years of practice. It's only after a couple more thrusts that she feels her balls tightening, the first signs of Brittany's own orgasm giving her a sense of relief. She watches as her wife throws her head back and screams her name before she empties herself inside her, Brittany's walls milking her of every drop she has.

"Take it all," she growls.

"Ohh _fuck_, _get me pregnant_," Brittany cries out, almost breathless as she reaches her high and her knuckles turn white, gripping tightly the cover beneath her. Santana bucks into her three more times before she collapses, breathing hard into Brittany's neck. "_Shit_," she exhales.

They stay like that for ten full minutes, Santana still inside her wife as they catch their breath and whisper affectionate words to each other. Santana lifts her head up a bit so she can slide her fingers into Brittany's now damp hair, chuckling when Brittany scrunches her nose. Santana recognizes the small request and gently scratches the back of her wife's soft, pointy ears.

"Thanks," Brittany murmurs. Santana hums and kisses her, swiping her tongue on Brittany's bottom lip.

"How's your tail?"

"Wiggly," Brittany smiles. To prove her point, she shifts a bit and manages to move her long furry tail from underneath her, resting it on Santana's leg.

Santana grins at the tickly sensation. "And how do you feel?"

Brittany blinks before she smiles devilishly, her legs bending and her hands sliding against Santana's smooth back until they reach her ass. "Horny."

"I guess we're going to have to take care of that, huh?"

Before Brittany can even nod, Santana smirks. "But first, we're going to have to do something about your wandering hands."

* * *

By something, Santana meant the scarf they haven't used in a while, binding Brittany's hands above her head. It's not something Brittany saw coming, and though it does turn her on to see Santana so commanding, she feels frustrated beyond belief. It's been twenty minutes since her wife's been teasing her with light touches and dirty talk, and she's slowly losing the last bits of her sanity.

"God Santana, _please_…" She begs, hips bucking and hands fisting as the tied scarf strains against her wrists. She feels like she's never been this hot, never felt so much want and lust and raw need to be fucked_. _She wants Santana to take her, fill her up completely and pound into her; nothing like the teasing she's putting her through. It's maddening. She doesn't even feel human anymore, completely overtaken by her more primal and animal side. She's savage and wanton and—

"You know what I'm going to do to you, babe?" Santana husks suddenly, eyes focused on Brittany's dripping wet core and the way her boobs heave so perfectly, nipples hard and begging to be sucked. Santana bends over to kiss her wife's toned stomach, smirking when Brittany whimpers. Her cock is nestled against creamy thighs and Santana surprises herself at her own self-control. She isn't fully hard yet, which is a surprise by their standards. Normally she'd already be balls deep inside her wife and aching to come. Then of course, this is their fourth round and it's taking her more time to get fully hard, which is only natural. She knows how to spend the time in between though, much to her wife's dismay.

Santana feels so much power over both their bodies that she can't help but revel in it. She smiles when Brittany bucks and moans again, craving to have Santana take her roughly. But Santana digresses—she wants to take her time and she will. Besides, she's not really used to Brittany being so damn bold, so she definitely wants to make the most of it.

She blows on Brittany's navel before dragging her tongue along defined abs, kissing each freckle she's grown to know by heart. She chuckles again when Brittany whimpers, low and needy and everything she loves. "I'm going to make you so hot, Brittany," Santana finally says, hands dragging along her lover's sides, careful not to make her ticklish wife squirm in discomfort. This is about her pleasure after all. "You think you're at your limit now but you're wrong. I'm going to make sure you're so wet and begging that my cock slips right into you." She smirks when her lips hover over a pink nipple and can't resist encircling it with her mouth, sucking and biting the flesh.

Brittany can't hear herself think. Her eyes are closed shut and her heart is like a stampede, loud and uncontrollable. Santana's mouth is warm on her nipple and she hasn't felt this rush since the time they had sex in the very public Jacuzzi of their honeymoon hotel. "Santana," she whimpers, mouth agape as Santana now circles her other nipple with her fingers, rolling and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. "_Please_, get inside me, lick me, anyth—"

"Patience Brittany," Santana husks, "although you're definitely not virtuous." She smirks devilishly again, her mouth leaving the taunt nipple to latch itself to Brittany's neck, working on the sweet spot that drives her wife crazy.

"_No_," Brittany groans out, sweat starting to make her feel even hotter than she is. Santana hasn't touched her in over twenty minutes and she can feel her clit throb, each brush of the hardening cock resting against it driving her crazier. "Sant'na I can't," she whimpers, dizzy and unfocused, "I _need_ you. I need you so bad."

"Mm baby I know," Santana moans out, Brittany's smell and body getting the best of her. Her cock is now pressed against her wife's entrance, hard and throbbing and ready to seethe itself in velvety heat. But she wants something else for now, something slower.

She lifts her head up and admires the growing hickeys on Brittany's neck, some sure to be harder to cover up. She isn't the possessive type but sometimes she just loves marking her.

"I'm going to fuck you so good you'll beg me to stop," Santana promises. She grips her cock firmly in her hand, watching as Brittany bucks up again and whimpers, her eyes now open and silently begging for Santana to take her. "And you know what I'll do when you beg me to stop?" Santana questions, eyes focused on her cock, dragging it slowly up and down Brittany's wet folds. "I'll just flip you over and fuck your ass, nice and slow," she smirks.

Brittany cries out, sweat starting to make her skin glisten. She feels dizzy from the way her body is writhing. She wants Santana closer to her and tries to pull her by wrapping her legs around her waist, but Santana frowns and shifts, shaking her head as she entangles herself from her pleading wife. "God Britt do I have to tie your feet up too? Or are you going to behave?"

Brittany shakes her head, trying to control her body but failing miserably. Every nerve is on fire and failing to function correctly. She can't take anymore teasing and the tears start forming against her will, blurring her view and ready to spill. "Pl-please baby, no more, please…"

"Shhh," Santana coos, leaning down to kiss her cheeks and wipe the lone tear with her thumb. She then captures her lips in a searing kiss, drawing soothing patterns on her thigh to calm her down and help her breathe. "I'll fuck you until I get you pregnant sweetheart… I _promise_ you."

Along with the promise to love and cherish Brittany until even after she dies, Santana knows this is a promise she'll keep. Having a family with Brittany is something she's been wanting since her first wet dreams about her very beautiful, very quirky neighbor, and she already can't wait for the day they find out Brittany is expecting their first child. It's been weeks since they've made the decision to try, and though they haven't been lucky for now, they know they'd rather enjoy themselves than stress out.

She admires the way Brittany's body is stretched under hers, every muscle more defined. "God you're beautiful", she breathes out, almost in awe at how desirable she is right now. She always is, of course, be it after a long sweaty run or sprawled out on the couch in a t-shirt and sweats, but there's something about the way her body twitches today that just fuels Santana even more.

She feels herself harden and groans, taking her cock in her hand and not for one minute keeping her mocha eyes off of Brittany's shimmering blue. She slowly moves her left hand up and down her length, smiling wickedly when Brittany licks her bottom lip. "You want this, babe?" She asks her, angling her shaft so the tip nudges Brittany's clit.

"Just shut up and do it," Brittany orders, her frustration turning into anger.

Santana growls before thrusting hard inside her, starting off at a slow pace. "As you wish princess."

After a few thrusts, _too_ slow and not nearly satisfying enough, Brittany pulls harshly at the scarf that binds her.

"Wait—Britt you'll hurt yourself," Santana warns, her hands moving to catch Brittany's.

"No!" Brittany orders, "Untie me."

"Now you know I can't—"

"Just fucking untie me, Santana," Brittany spats.

Santana arches an eyebrow and pulls out of her moody wife, griping her wrists hard as she glares down at her. "If you think the little bitch act is going to spur me on you're dead wrong Brittany."

Brittany frowns. "I just—"

"I know what you want," Santana cuts her off. "I know you're frustrated, that you can't hear yourself think right now and that the only thing you want," she breathes out, "is me inside you, taking you deep and hard. But I won't do that if we're not on the same page, _you know that_."

She unties Brittany and sits up, turning around as she waits for her wife to process her words. They've had make up sex plenty of times, but Brittany in heat _and _angry is not something she wants to relive. It happened once and Santana had felt like crap the whole day after. Brittany had apologized more than once for her hurtful words and that one slap on the cheek, but it's still a sore subject for Santana.

She feels gentle hands on her cheeks then, as if Brittany was reading her thoughts and soothing the long-gone burn, and soft lips pressing against hers, making her frown for just a second.

"I'm sorry," Brittany murmurs. "It's just… I need you so close to me that I—I guess I just—"

"I know," Santana says, sighing as she observes her beautiful neko's remorseful face.

"Let me make it up to you," Brittany murmurs, bending her head down to reach Santana's member.

"No, it's okay," Santana says, smiling and cradling Brittany's face in her hands. She bends over and kisses her deeply, whispering four words that make Brittany shiver. "Get on your knees."

Their small argument is long forgotten as she takes Brittany from behind, holding her hips and fucking her faster and deeper after each thrust. She hears Brittany purr as her tail moves happily, finally circling her waist and staying in place.

It's only after a couple more hard thrusts that Brittany comes, snapping like a rubber band and moaning Santana's name along with a few choice words.

The rest of the day is spent in similar fashion, and in the evening they decide to take another snack break that ends up with Santana taking Brittany against the counter and then their kitchen table. Her cock is starting to get tired though, and Brittany decides it's a good enough reason for her to drop to her knees in the middle of the leaving room and suck Santana off. After coming into her mouth, they both head up to their bed and collapse into each other's arms, sweaty and thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

When Santana wakes up she feels the morning sun warming her skin, the soft orangey rays indicating it's still early for a Sunday. Brittany's back is still pressed against her front and it's a wonder they haven't moved much in their sleep. Normally Brittany would be sprawled on her stomach like a starfish, her arm slung right under Santana's boobs. Santana doesn't move much when she sleeps but she's also never been much of a night-cuddler. She loves holding her wife or being held but sleep comes less easily then. It's just a personal preference that Brittany completely understands.

Still she doesn't mind waking up with her nose buried in Brittany's hair. Her shampoo is probably the best product to have ever been invented. She inhales the citrusy smell but chuckles at the hint of sweat and sex. She kisses Brittany's collarbone and the hickeys on her neck, careful not to press too hard on them. With her fingers she traces a delicate pattern on the smooth skin of Brittany's thigh but groans when she grows aware of her morning wood.

It's not that she isn't used to it but with Brittany sleeping so soundly and peacefully she hates to have to go take a cold shower. There's nothing more beautiful than her wife waking up and she hates missing it. There's something about seeing those eyelids reveal light blue eyes that just gets her heart pounding every morning. Brittany waking up is better than ten kittens yawning and wriggling their tails. It's adorable and completely endearing.

Thankfully, her wife starts squirming a bit and her eyebrows scrunch together, indicating she's slowly waking. Santana starts peppering kisses on her cheek and jaw, smiling against the soft skin as she trails down her neck. She caresses her wife's soft ears, knowing how sensitive they are, especially when she scratches them at the right angle.

"Mmm… g'morning…" Brittany purrs with a tired but content smile, loving the feel of Santana's lips on her. She knows she'll never get bored of waking up like this.

Santana chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Brittany's temple. "Morning gorgeous."

"What time is it?" Brittany asks, voice still sleepy.

"It's still early, you can go back to sleep if you want baby," Santana answers, kissing under her ear.

Brittany smiles and shakes her head. "I don't want to."

She shifts a bit further into Santana, feeling her breasts against her back and something else against her butt that seems to have woken up early as well. "_Oh,_" she chuckles.

Santana bites her lip. "Sorry baby, it's just happy to see you."

Brittany laughs into her pillow. "Is it ever unhappy to see me?" She coyly asks.

Santana snorts with a smirk. "As if. Especially when I can't stop replaying what we did yesterday…"

Brittany groans and buries her head into her hands, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh my god, I must have sounded ridiculous."

Santana chuckles, gently taking Brittany's hands in hers. "No, you could never be ridiculous. You were… _God_ Britt you were unbelievably hot. You always are."

Brittany shyly bites her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Santana nods, kissing her forehead before lightly nuzzling Brittany's fluffy ear. "Uh-huh… _so_ beautiful," she whispers.

"In fact," she trails off, peppering kisses on Brittany's cheek and jaw, down to her collarbone and then her nipples. "I think I should thank you properly for being so amazing."

"Oh," Brittany moans softly, her wife's tongue circling her nipple gently. The other one is covered by soft, gentle fingers drawing invisible shapes and words on her skin.

"Te adoro," Santana rasps, tongue licking its way down Brittany's abs until it reaches her soft mound. She presses a kiss on the smooth flesh and whispers, "te amo,". She hums as she takes in her wife's intoxicating smell, bitter and maybe salty but undeniably _Brittany_.

"Te deseo," Santana husks, parting Brittany's folds with her tongue and licking up and down her slit.

"Oh my-," Brittany moans, her thighs clenching around Santana's head as she laps her juices.

"You're so wet," Santana says, voice thick with arousal and hunger. She strokes and licks her wife's core, her hands caressing the thighs that keep her head in place. She has no intention of moving though, now focusing on Brittany's clit. She circles and suckles the small bundle of nerves, loving the way Brittany's body squirms under her tongue, how she purrs and moans and cries for more.

"_Oh God, San_…"

Santana alternates in between flicking her tongue over Brittany's clit and slipping it inside her, pushing it in and drawing it out with small hums that vibrate throughout Brittany's body.

"Right_ there_ baby…"

Santana picks up the pace, tonguing her wife's wet core with broad strokes. She can feel Brittany start to spasm and shake, her hands burying themselves in dark hair when Santana's fingers join in and start rubbing her clit, bringing her higher and higher until she falls and screams, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Santana brings her down with soft licks, cleaning her as she licks and laps at the juices.

"I love eating you out," she finally murmurs, kissing Brittany so she can taste herself. Brittany wrinkles her nose, "I like your taste better."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Brittany is back on her side and smiles at a thought, "Do you think…"

Santana looks at her and bites her lips, understanding the secret words and nodding shyly. "I hope it did… but even if it didn't, we'll try as long as we have to."

Brittany giggles, loving how her wife always gets so quiet when she's hoping for the best. She shifts a bit again, turning her head at a slightly awkward angle to look at Santana. "How about we try again? Y'know… just to be sure."

Santana bites her lip as she nods before she bends down her head to kiss her; slow at first but growing sloppier as she feels the warmth radiating from her wife. "You never have to ask," she whispers.

She presses further into Brittany and lifts her leg so she can enter her in this position, with Brittany on her side and her pressed behind her.

"Oh sweetheart", Santana groans, slowly easing herself into Brittany's wet warmth. She closes her eyes for a second when she's buried to the hilt, resting her head near Brittany's shoulder and holding her close as she tries to pace herself. She wants to savor this moment and keep it with her all day, wants to take her time in bringing both Brittany and her pleasure. It takes a few seconds before she starts pulling out and pushing back in, her thrusts slow but hard.

Brittany's eyes are shut tight and her mouth is slightly parted, letting out small moans each time Santana hits her sweet spot. They've only started and she's already close. Her wife is incredibly generous in general, but when it comes to sex Brittany believes she is completely spoiled. Santana always makes sure to make her come before she does, especially when she's in heat, which most of the time requires a lot of restraint from Santana's end. They both have fairly big sexual appetites and sometimes Brittany just wants her wife to think of herself as well.

She opens her eyes in confusion when Santana moans lowly and pulls out of her completely. "I want to see your face," she explains.

There's nothing more intimate to them than this moment, where Brittany is on her back and Santana shuffles between her legs and lays completely on her, their faces only inches apart. Santana holds herself on her forearms, biting her bottom lip as she feels every inch of Brittany's body against hers. For someone who's waited a couple of years before she got the girl she loved in her arms, it's something she'll always cherish.

She slides back into Brittany, not for one second breaking their eye contact. Brittany smiles softly. "I love you," she murmurs.

Santana hums in response, the way she looks at Brittany more than enough to convey her own feelings. She picks up her thrusts slowly, feeling the warmth encompassing her cock getting to her. Brittany moans when she hits her spot again.

"Oh, _there_."

Santana thrusts faster and harder into her. She makes sure to hit the same spot repeatedly, going off on Brittany's moans and the way she whimpers her name.

"Come for me baby," Santana pants.

Brittany moans incoherent words before shaking her head and wrapping her legs around Santana's waist; pulling her that much closer to her.

"Not without you," she finally whimpers, trying to delay her orgasm as long as possible. She needs her wife to let go with her.

"You first," Santana whispers, closing her eyes as she thrusts deeper into Brittany. "Ohh fuck," she moans, "come on let it go," she pleads.

Brittany kisses Santana hard, forcing her to slow down her hectic thrusts. "I want to come with you."

Santana groans and speeds up her thrusts, inching her cock all the way into Brittany and pulling back just as swiftly. It takes everything not to pound into her like an animal. "Oh Britt I'm so—"

"Me too baby_… uh… __faster!"_

Santana can't get over how tight and warm Brittany is. Her slick walls are still molding to her cock like a velvet glove, and she's slowly losing her mind as the sensation gets to her. Brittany's tail is wiggling rapidly, slightly trapped, reminding Santana that Brittany is just as eager as she is. She rams hard and fast into her, giving into her primal want and making love to her wife savagely.

"Santana!" Brittany screams, blinded by the pounding she's receiving and how tightly her muscles are clenching. She feels like screaming louder but instead reaches for the pillow next to her, muffling her cries into it. She knows she'll be sore all day, especially since she's not in heat anymore, but she's too far-gone to care.

"_Oh…uhh… fuc-kk_!" She cries.

Santana grunts and moans as she fastens her pace, completely overtaken by this need to possess Brittany, heart, body and soul. She doesn't care how loud they scream or if their bed cracks and thwacks against the wall. She only sees Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, begging to be pleased. But Brittany has her eyes closed and Santana needs them open.

"Look at me," she says, tone commanding. "Look at me when I'm inside you."

Brittany moans and complies, her eyes dazed and clouded by love and lust and everything in between.

"You're so—_damn tight,_" Santana pants. "Come with me baby."

And after four fast thrusts Brittany does. Her fingers dig into Santana's back as she clenches hard around her wife's cock, screaming out her name and throwing her head back. Her toes curl as pleasure courses throughout her body and she holds Santana tighter when she feels her cum filling her up completely.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_, Britt," Santana whimpers, emptying herself into her burning heat and leaving her mouth agape when she feels the hot walls milk her of everything she has.

She collapses on Brittany with a loud moan, burying her head in the crook of her neck. She feels her wife breathing against her own damp neck and can't help but close her eyes, completely content and ready to pass out.

"I love you so much… you have no idea…" She whispers, overwhelmed.

Brittany hums in response, "I love you too…" she murmurs.

After a few minutes, Santana lifts her head and brushes her lips against Brittany's, kissing her softly and taking a moment before she pulls out. When she does, slowly and reluctantly, she chances a look at the cum leaking out of her lover's folds. She smirks, breaking the moment. "You are so mine."

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully and pushes her off her, sliding off the bed until she's sitting on it with her feet on the ground. She feels Santana's arms encircle her waist and tries to get up, only to be pulled back into her embrace.

"Stay in bed," husks Santana, lips already trailing up Brittany's neck.

"I'm all sticky, I need a shower, baby."

"I can't get enough of you…"

Brittany shakes her head, still trying to squirm out of Santana's strong arms. "But I stink," she whines.

Santana smiles amusingly and kisses her under her ear, right on the spot that usually drives her crazy. "You smell like sex and me… nothing beats that," she states with a small smirk.

"I still feel like Pepé Le Pew, so let me take a shower or sex is off the table and any other surface for a week."

"What?" Santana gasps, surprised at how firm Brittany sounds.

It's enough for Brittany to get up quickly and smirk back at her wife as she walks towards the bathroom, laughing when she notices the dumbfounded look on Santana's face. Minutes later she closes her eyes and sighs when the warm water hits her face and her ears bend down naturally.

She smiles when she hears Santana get in the shower and feels her arms around her waist, gently pulling her close, and lips peppering kisses on her back. It's just the right amount of perfect to start the day, or maybe even the nine months to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you have the time. Also, if this gets pulled from FF, it can be found on my livejournal: troublebones . livejournal . com **


End file.
